The popularity of small boats has resulted in congestion on the waterways, especially near docking and mooring areas. In these areas, a small boat must maneuver with precision so that the boat does not unnecessarily cause damage to itself, other boats, the dock, or any other physical structure. Generally, small boats are maneuvered by a propulsion system in the rear of the boat. With this type of propulsion system, the stem pivots in one direction while the bow moves in the opposite direction. Therefore, one must be very skillful at operating the boat so that neither the stem nor the bow causes accidental damage.
Generally, in order to improve the maneuvering of boats, an auxiliary maneuvering system is used. A typical auxiliary maneuvering system includes a propeller installed in a tube transverse to the bow. The propeller provides thrust to the bow by moving a large volume of water at low velocity out one end of the tube, causing the bow to move in the direction opposite from this water flow. To get a sufficient volume of water, the typical diameter of the tube is six inches or greater. For small boats, tubing with this diameter is impractical because there is not sufficient hull surface area below the water line for a six inch diameter inlet and outlet opening.
Several auxiliary maneuvering systems have been proposed for small boats. Examples of such systems are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,073 to Dashew et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,192 to Dunn, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,552 to Fowler. However, these systems tend to have complicated valve arrangements which are expensive, have a separate intake for water, have water outlets located above the water, and are usually considered permanent systems, thus, not easily portable. What is needed is an uncomplicated auxiliary maneuvering system that is easily portable so that it can be installed and removed from a small boat relatively inexpensively and efficiently.